J is for Jacking Off
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Twentieth request for the ABC Prompt on LiveJournal. Requested by TechnicolorNina on LiveJournal. The thing about living in close quarters is that everything becomes everyone's business. Jack x Yuusei x Crow x Aki. Rated M for non-explicit sexual hints.


**(A/N): Twentieth request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**J- _Jacking-Off_ // Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's // Jack x Yuusei x Crow x Aki  
**

**Okay, this just resulted from a pure crack discussion in chat. We were mentioning the sudden change in Yuusei's personality in Season Three-in seasons 1 and 2 he has that srsbzness don't-touch-me sort of attitude (albeit getting rather shaken up in season 2) and then in season 3, he's had his own room for the past six months, he's smiling and talking more (and supposedly going out on dates, hur hur hur). Coincidence?!?!?**

**Yeah, we were being silly. Somehow this lead to Yuusei getting ambushed in the shower when he was jacking off in there or something and then Nina was all "I DEMAND FIC." I then reminded her I still had a "J" prompt open (because yes, this was the same chat discussion that resulted in me getting inundated with fic requests) and she's like "WRITE IT." So here we are.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**J is for Jacking-Off**

Yuusei let a soft sigh of frustration escape him as he let the cold water strike his flesh in hopes of quelling the orgasmic feelings he had felt upon waking up this morning. It wasn't working.

He glared in frustration at the rigid shaft that refused to go back down. Why today, when everybody had come over? He hadn't had this much of a problem with it before-a few strokes and it was over. Why was it so insistent?

"Oi, YUUSEI! You've been hogging that shower for almost HALF AN HOUR!" a loud voice boomed outside the door. "You better not be using up all the hot water!!!"

"No, Jack," Yuusei replied, calmly. "There's no danger of the hot water running out."

Wrong thing to say.

"Like _hell_ there isn't!" And with that, Jack somehow managed to force his way through the lock (well, it was a bit old and rusted and needed to be fixed anyways-Yuusei now regretted putting that off) and into the shower where Yuusei had been drenching himself for the past half-hour.

It took Jack only a few seconds (and a good heavy dousing of cold water) to realize what exactly was happening. And at that, a sly expression crossed his face.

"_Now_ I see what you meant about not worrying about the hot water, Yuusei."

Yuusei said nothing, only looking like a drenched puppy under the onslaught of cold water. It was a look that he didn't adopt often, and the rare sight made Jack chuckle.

"_Yuusei._ You know the proper way to take care of that is something _hot_ and _steamy_, right?"

Again, Yuusei said nothing. He was spared the trouble of countering when Crow barged into the bathroom.

"Yuusei! Jack! I heard some kinda crashing from upstairs! I swear, Jack, if you've broken something again, Old Lady Zora's gonna ki-"

He stopped once his mind had fully processed what exactly he had just run into.

"Did I just...interrupt something?"

"No," Yuusei replied quickly, trying to push Jack out of the shower. The attempt only resulted in him slipping on the wet shower floor and being caught by the blond-haired teen. Jack only grinned.

"No, in fact, you've come just in time to help us with a little _problem_..."

"Jack!" Yuusei protested, unsuccessfully trying to wriggle free out of the other duelist's grasp. He could only watch helplessly as Jack whispered some words into Crow's ear and the redhead's expression change from worried to dumbfounded to sheer devilish glee.

"Oh, I know the perfect solution to _that_..."

When Aki (who had been visiting that afternoon to get her new D-Wheel tuned up) came looking for them, she found the three duelists crammed into the small shower stall.

"Eh, Izayoi, you don't know how to knock?"

"The door was open."

She thought she could hear a muffled groan from Yuusei's cramped position somewhere in the back, something about Jack breaking the lock.

"What was that about Jack breaking the lock?!" Crow yelled back. "Jack, I'm gonna kill you! You know how much money it takes to repair those?!"

"It was old and needed to be fixed anyway!"

Aki mentally rolled her eyes at the two's antics, it wasn't uncommon to find them bickering about such things.

"What are you three doing in there? Trying to save money on your water bills?"

"...that's not a bad idea, Izayoi," Crow muttered. "But no. Yuusei's got a bit of a...problem going on." The sly look had returned to his face.

"Oh?" And with that, she tried to worm her hand through the mass of bodies to reach out to Yuusei (she had long learned not to be shy in the streets of the Daimon Area), her hand managing to brush against his still-erect member. "...ah. I see."

This only prompted a flush to cross Yuusei's cheeks, a vulnerable expression that he hadn't made since his younger days. It was something entertaining to the other two men, and novel and interesting to Aki.

"You don't mind if I help?"

"Eh? Do we mind? The more the merrier!" quipped Crow.

"Are you kidding?! It's crowded enough here as it is!" griped Jack.

"Oh, stop being such a spoilsport, Jack. It's fine. We'll just move to somewhere with more room, like your room, Yuusei. It's _your_ problem we're dealing with, after all."

Yuusei was silent as he found himself being led to his own room by the line of people.

Maybe it was a good thing he had never gotten around to fixing that lock.

* * *

**(A/N): Like I said in my profile: I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS. ALL LETTERS HAVE BEEN TAKEN. That being said, a big thank you for all of those who requested!  
**

**Review, pretty please?  
**


End file.
